


Demons that Crawl at Night

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dimensional Visitors [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agramon, Even though he's supposed to be dead, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Clary, Jace, Nyx, and Noct encounter a demon that drags up bitter memories.





	Demons that Crawl at Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is not quite as happy as my other ones. I'm actually really mean to Noct and I feel terrible. (not really.) I hope you enjoy it.

“Are we sure that this is the place?” Clary asked from her crouched position by an old run down wall. 

Jace glance over his shoulder at her and made a motion for silence. The silence in the air was suffocating. When Clary looked at Noct she could see that he felt the same way she did; something was terribly off about this part of the city. However they couldn’t back down no matter how much Clary wished she was back at the Institute enjoying a warm beverage. For the past few weeks a demon had been haunting these parts and enjoying many human kills. 

At first the mission hadn’t seemed so bad and Clary was expecting it to be a routine mission: slay some low level demons and then hop on over to Java Jones for a coffee. But, the moment the four (Jace, Nyx, Noct, and herself) arrived at the area Clary felt the hairs on the back of her head rise. Something was very wrong about these parts and they needed to act quickly and eliminate the demon. 

With extreme reluctance Clary followed Jace as he led the team further into the shady alleyways where the demon had been killing. A putrid smell filled the air and at times Clary ended up silently choking on the fumes wafting through the ventilation shafts. None of the others appeared to be bothered by the smell though so Clary breathed through her mouth and tried to forget the horrid stench. 

They four moved without a sound and Clary found herself surprised by the grace and elegance with which Noct and Nyx slid through the alleys as they followed Jace. She shouldn’t be surprised since she’d seen how great fighters the two made both individually and as a team. They’d also even mentioned that they were bounty hunters back in  _ Eos  _ and often terminated nests of highly dangerous monsters. Even so, Clary still did a double take every time Nyx or Noct approached her and she never heard them coming. 

“There’s a  _ daemon  _ just up ahead.” Noct warned as they turned a corner and made their way to another opening, “Watch out. The thing seems to be a lot more powerful than anything I’ve sensed in your world.”

“But not stronger than something we’ve faced, right Noct?” Nyx whispered from where he stood.

Noct shook his head, “No. I’d say that it’s around the level of Gladio’s behemoth.” 

“So in other words a piece of cake.” Nyx joked with a smirk. 

Jace was ready to argue with Nyx for insinuating that the demons of Earth were weak when he too sensed the demon Noct did. Jace immediately froze; he recognised that demon’s presence anywhere. He slipped over to where Clary was a half demanded, “Clary, put a fearless rune on me.”

“What? Why?” Clary asked, she hadn’t used that rune in years. Many shadowhunters agreed that the rune caused more harm than good, so she couldn’t understand why Jace was suddenly request for it.

“Because,” Jace replied as he look over his shoulder in fear. The demon had realised they were nearby and was coming to investigate, “It’s Agramon.”

“A-Are you sure?” Clary couldn’t believe that he’d be back, “Didn’t you kill him on the ship?”

“I thought I did but now he’s here again.” Jace hissed, “This is no time to argue. Just put the rune on me already, Clary!”

Clary quickly complied and soon after inscribing the rune on Jace she also drew on on herself. When that was done Jace looked over at Nyx and Noct and told them, “Whatever you do don’t look at the demon. It traps its victims in an illusion of their greatest fear and uses that to paralyse them and prevent them from escaping.”  

Nyx nodded his head and closed his eyes just as Argamon blew into their immediate vicinity. Noct, however, wasn’t fast enough and the sight he saw quickly sent him into tears.

“Father?” He asked, “Father, is that you?”

Clary couldn’t hear what Agramon was saying to Noct but she saw his face go pale as he began to plead to the gray haired man she took to be Noct’s father. “Father no. I’m not ready. You can’t- I can’t. Please father. Please don’t make me do this.”

“Noct!” Nyx yelled out, “That’s not your father. It’s a  _ daemon,  _ kill it!”

Noct didn’t react to Nyx’s words as he continued to shake in fear, “Father- father don’t. Please, please father.”

“It’s no use!” Jace shouted above Noct’s pleading, “He’s completely out of it.”

Nyx refused to believe Jace and he shouted out a phrase that Clary couldn’t understand. This time he spoke words in a language not translated by Magnus’s spell and while neither Clary nor Jace knew what Nyx said, Noct’s eyes flickered in understanding for a moment before fear shadowed them once more. 

Nyx swore heavily before shouting to Jace, “Kill that man! Don’t let Noct get close to him!”

Jace took Nyx’s words to heart and dashed before the man. Finally, Clary got a good view of him. The man looked old, too old to be only a father. He leaned on a cane with a single leg in a brace. All in all he looked helpless and easy to defeat. Clary thought that the fight would be over in no time but the moment Jace was in range Noct’s sword swung out and halted Jace in his tracks. 

“Dammit, Noct,” Nyx cursed once more. 

Noct payed no attention to Nyx’s words and hissed angrily at Jace, “Don’t touch him!”

Jace held up his hands in defeat and backed off. In the distance Clary could see that Nyx had gone extremely pale as if predicting some horribly awful happening. Though, Clary guessed that seeing the one you loved most die of fear had to be one of the worst things ever. Clary even idly wondered if seeing Noct die was Nyx’s worst fear. 

Noct’s fath- Agramon smiled evilly as he knew that he’d won. Noct was completely and utterly under the control of his fear. Jace, Clary, and Nyx (who’d reopened his eyes when Noct had began to blubber) could only watch in horror as Noct crept closer and closer to his father and raised his sword slowly and, and-

The moment was over so quick that Clary couldn’t believe her eyes. Noct had struck his fathe- Agramon right through the chest, his triumphant smile still plastered to the kind looking face. From the slowly dissipating corpse Noct retrieved a ring Clary vaguely remembered Agramon wearing. Noct then, slipped the ring onto his finger before letting rip the most horrendous scream Clary had ever heard. 

The pain Noct felt was evident in not only his screams but also his actions. Soon after putting on the ring he’d sunk to the floor and covered his head with his hands. His fingernails were ripping into his skin and drawing streams of blood which flowed down his face and created bright red tears. 

Clary didn’t completely understand Noct’s pain. She’d been frantic when she killed her own father; frantic and convinced that he could no longer remain on the Earth. She’d despised him from the moment she’d met him and now as she watched Noct she wondered what it’d be like to have a loving father. 

While Clary contemplated a life with a father figure Nyx raced towards Noct and scooped him up in a hug. He tucked Noct’s head into his chest and held his love tight as Noct’s grief spilt out of him. Nyx knew that Noct wasn’t just hurt from the daemon but he was also relieving the pain he felt when he learned of his father death. 

“It’s okay, Noct.” Nyx soothed as he gently stroked the younger boy’s hair, “That wasn’t your father. You know that he’d never want you to experience that.”

It was only then, encompassed in Nyx’s arms that Noct allowed himself to grieve for his father and the people of Insomnia. He grieved for not only death but also a loss of innocence. He cried for a long while and even with Nyx there with him Noct still felt cold and empty. After his tears of grief left him another round of tears welded up inside him. Noct thought of Ignis, and Gladio, and Prompto; his best friends in all the worlds. Noct desperately wanted to be home in Eos right then. He wanted to listen to Ignis nag him about his eating habits, and for Gladio to rib him constantly when sparring, and for Prompto to laugh and play video games with him. But most of all he just wanted to see them again and be able to be with them once more. He wanted to be home.

For once, Jace decided to let Noct have some time to go through what he’d just did. Jace knew what it was like to kill one’s father while under Agramon’s influence and knew it to be a horribly terrifying feeling. However, once he deemed it to have been enough time to grieve he looked at Noct and asked, “What was that?”

Jace’s question broke Noct’s swirling dark thoughts. He raised his head from Nyx’s chest to meet Jace’s gaze, “What do you mean by that?”

“What was with that ring? It seemed like that was the main part of the fear.” Jace replied without hesitation. 

Noct looked down at his finger where the ring, now gone, had resided. Noct stared at the finger as if it held all the answers he was seeking. However, when Noct could find no answers there he whispered brokenly to Jace, “That ring represents my family. It holds a tremendous amount of power that only those of my bloodline can wield.”

“So you fear your father dying and you having to wear it.” Jace pressed.

Noct’s head returned to Nyx’s chest away from Jace and Clary. He seemed to be trying to hid from the world. When Noct didn’t emerge Nyx sighed and told Jace and Clary, “His father’s dead, right? But the ring was lost with the destruction of  _ Insomnia  _ and now he fears having to one day wear it.”

“And not that someone else will?” Clary asked. She couldn’t help herself for she knew so little about Noct and Nyx and their worlds that she felt she need to know the answer.

Nyx smiled once without humour before relaying, “The ring kills any not worthy. They become no more than a pill of ashes.”

“That sounds really scary.” Clary admitted as she regarded Noct in a new light, “Would it burn him too if he isn’t worthy?”

“Perhaps,” Noct’s voice sounded soft and timid from where he hid his face in Nyx’s chest, “In the past some of my ancestors have died from the ring. Even if the ring doesn’t kill you at first it still sucks away at your life force and you live a much shorter life.”

“So that’s why your father looked old enough to be your grandfather.” Jace remarked.

“My- my father did age very quickly,” Noct admitted, “But it wasn’t just because he wore the ring. He was also using the rings power constantly to keep our city safe from  _ daemons,  _ so much so that the ring was much more taxing on him than any other king.”

“Yikes,” Jace commented. He was about to, most likely, make another inappropriate remark when Nyx finally spoke up.

“Noct’s father was an honourable man. I don’t wish to talk anymore about this topic and I doubt Noct does either.”

“Yeah, okay,” Clary said. She knew that there would be another time, when Noct was less sensitive, to talk more in depth about his father and their world. So for now she looked at her weary companions and said in the most normal voice she could muster, “So, who wants to head over to Java Jones for some coffee?”

Noct smiled gratefully at her before agreeing, “Sure that sounds great.”

  
The four left the scene with heavy hearts and light conversation. There was no point in dwelling on the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I brought Agramon back. I know he died but for the purpose of the story I wanted him to still be alive for a short time. He probably won't come back though so you don't need to worry about seeing him again. Also, when Noct and Nyx talk about Gladio's behemoth I'm referring to the behemoth in the cup noodle side quest. I hope that wasn't too confusing.
> 
> Maybe this isn't something to brag about but I'm going to anyway because I'm really happy, but now if you click on Noct's name then go to fandoms the Mortal Instruments will popup. I'm so happy! One more story before it pops up for all of Final Fantasy 15. I'm looking forwards to that.


End file.
